disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flood, Sweat
"Flood, Sweat & Tears" is the second segment of the second episode of Amphibia. It premiered on June 18, 2019. Synopsis When Anne's bedroom floods, she and Sprig must bunk together. Plot Anne and Sprig have developed a great friendship with one another and have become compatible when it comes to working together. Hop Pop learns that the basement, where Anne has been sleeping, has flooded due to burrow bugs. While Sprig wants to help, Hop Pop prevents him as the water is from the river and therefore could contain dangerous creatures. He offers for Anne to sleep on the couch, but Sprig suggests that Anne sleep in his room since they are good friends. While Hop Pop allows it, he fears that no good will come of it stating that soon they will realize that they do not know each other as well as they think they do. Anne and Sprig start off the night okay at first by having a pillow fight and playing "would you rather", however, the two begin having trouble sleeping as Anne needs the room cold while Sprig needs the room warm. Hop Pop suggests Anne sleep on the couch, but the two friends will not budge. Over the next nine days, the two begin displaying habits the annoy the other, but despite the obvious growing disdain, neither refuse to acknowledge the troubles happening. Anne finally tries to lift Sprig's spirits with another pillow fight, but accidentally causes him to break one of his homemade action figures. Sprig calmly steps out the room leaving Anne to feel miserable. Both of them rush down to the basement to find the leak and confront each other about their living arrangement. They are attacked by river lampreys that try to drag them under. Using their work technique from earlier, they defeat the lampreys who burrow a hole and drain the basement. Hop Pop comes down to tell the two that despite it not working out, they are better friends now for being honest with one another. Anne moves to the couch to sleep, but finds it lonely. Sprig then creates a can link phone for the two to communicate and play "would you rather", but the moment is ruined when the entire first floor is flooded prompting Anne to realize that the leak has still not been fixed. Cast * Brenda Song as Anne Boonchuy * Justin Felbinger as Sprig Plantar * Amanda Leighton as Polly Plantar * Bill Farmer as Hop Pop Plantar * James Patrick Stuart as One-Eyed Wally Trivia *The episode's title is a reference to the saying "blood, sweat, and tears". *Hop Pop has apparently had trouble with roommates before hence his hesitation with Anne and Sprig sharing a room. *One-Eyed Wally is shown to be repulsed by Anne and Sprig's friendship, though in later episodes, he does not seem to mind. International Premieres *June 23, 2019 (Canada) *August 2, 2019 (Japan) *August 6, 2019 (Latin America) Gallery Flood, Sweat & Tears 1.jpg Flood, Sweat & Tears 2.jpg Flood, Sweat & Tears 3.jpg Flood, Sweat & Tears 4.jpg Flood, Sweat & Tears 5.jpg Flood, Sweat, & Tears concept 1.png Flood, Sweat, & Tears concept 2.jpg Flood, Sweat, & Tears concept 3.jpg Flood, Sweat, & Tears concept 4.jpg External links * Flood, Sweat & Tears at the Amphibia Wiki Category:Amphibia episodes